


Twelve Oranges

by samajama



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is a good at a lot of things.  Baking is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Quinn/Blaine friendship fic.
> 
> This is a work of fiction and I do not own nor am I associated with Glee, its cast or their affiliates.

Blaine Anderson is a good at a lot of things. Baking is not one of them.

There’s a soft giggle behind him. He turns, cocking his eyebrow. “Yes?”

“You’ve got flour on your butt,” Quinn giggles some more. “Come here.” He shakes his head as she dusts the flour off of his pants.

Kurt and the rest of the Hudson-Hummels were on a family vacation in Disneyworld, but they were coming home this evening. Blaine decided he wanted to bake his boyfriend something special to show him how much he was missed.

The only problem is: Blaine can’t bake. Not that that’s stopped him from trying, but he wants this to be perfect. He wants every second of this summer to be perfect. So he called Quinn.

And now, a hour and two trips to the grocery store later, here they are in Blaine’s kitchen.

“Blaine, why did you buy a dozen oranges?” she asks, holding up the basket. “This recipe doesn’t even call for whole oranges.”

“Kurt loves oranges,” Blaine responds quickly, taking the fruit from her. “And I thought the recipe I checked might have been wrong… So I bought some anyway… Just in case.” Quinn smiles at him, knowing how hard he’s trying to make the ultimate welcome-home dessert.

“Maybe we can slice some of them on top. Or even put some small pieces into the center for texture.” Blaine looks hopeful at that. 

“Okay, so what do we do first?” he asks, holding up the flour.

“The crust. So, we don’t need the flour. Actually, I don’t think we need that at all.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” says Blaine mischievously. Quinn is about to ask what he means when Blaine tosses a small handful of flour at her.

“Blaine! You got it in my hair!”

He smirks. “Oh, loosen up, Fabray.” He tousles her hair, shaking some of the flour out. He chuckles as it falls from her golden hair. “Okay, really now, let’s get started.”

* * * * *

Once the crust browned in the oven, the pair poured in the cheesecake batter, complete with small chunks of orange that Blaine cut up.

Quinn places the pan back in the oven and set the timer while Blaine begins working on slicing oranges for the top of the cake. “How many do you think I’ll need? Two? Three?”

“One. Two if you’re really generous with the slices.” Blaine frowns. “Hey, no one told you to buy a dozen oranges!”

Blaine huffs and returns to his slicing. He meticulously cuts off the rind of each slice and puts in on a plate. Once he finishes (using two whole oranges, thank you very much), he walks to the closet on the other side of the room.

“What’re you looking for?”

“Vanilla sugar.” He continues rummaging for a minute until, “Aha! Found it.” Blaine returns to the counter with the small baggie of sugar, labeled with a smudged, hand-written ‘VANILLA.’ “When we were young, our nanny would mix this with fruit in the summers. Cooper was always picky about eating fruit and this was a sure way to get him to eat it. After she stopped looking after us, I always made sure to keep some around. It reminded me of her.”

He spooned some of the sugar onto the orange slices, flipped them, and repeated the process. “There,” he said just as the timer went off. 

Quinn grabbed potholders and pulled the cake out. “Looks good!” She inhaled. “Mmm, smells good too, B.” She made sure it was cooked all the way through before placing it on the counter. “Let’s let it cool off and then we’ll finish decorating.”

* * * * *

Blaine laid each slice very precisely, trying to make a circular pattern that didn’t look like he just dumped everything together. He looked to Quinn for approval; she nodded. “It looks really great. He’s going to love it.”

Blaine grinned so wide his eye squinted. “I think so too! But what am I going to do with these extra nine oranges?”

“I could teach you both how to juggle,” called a handsomely high pitched voice from the next room.

“KURT!” Blaine squeaked as his boyfriend walked in. “I missed you,” he said kissing him chastely on the lips.

“Wait. What’s all this? And why do you have flour on your ass?” Blaine glares at Quinn who smiles innocently.

“I, uh, wanted to make you something. And cheesecake and oranges are you favorites so I-” Kurt squeezes him tightly.

“You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.” Blaine grabs a fork and feeds him the first piece. “Homagaw. Tis ish dawishish!” He swallows. “Thank you. Thank you both.”

“It was all Quinn,” Blaine shrugs.

She shakes her head. “No way. This was all Blaine’s idea and hard work. I just made sure he didn’t burn the house down.”

“Well, thank you both anyway. Now you two better grab forks or I’m going to eat this whole thing myself!”


End file.
